His Dying Day
by Ems-g
Summary: After Chuck has died, Sarah must attend the funeral where she much accept that life will never be the same. Will she ever find solace or will Chuck's death haunt her forever?


FYI This story is a lot different than what I'd usually do but I was watching Casey's funeral (fake) and I was thinking what it would be like for another character. I actually haven't ever gone to a funeral so bear with me. I looked back over this ecently and made a few changes to errors I made, I have no BETA so give me a break please

ChuckBartowski ChuckBartowski ChuckBartowski ChuckBartowski ChuckBartowski ChuckBartowski

It was raining outside on the Saturday morning. It seemed like even the sun was in mourning on this tragic day. None was more upset by the great loss the universe had suffered today than Team Bartowski and the Woodcombs. Even Casey, who could be tortured for hours without letting out a scream, was crying silently as they made their way to the church. Everyone else was either sobbing or try and failing to stay strong. Even Captain Awesome was crying as he tried to think positively. As the forlorn group pulled up to the church, they noticed that there were barely any spaces remaining in the large car park. The space reserved for the party was thankfully still free. They made their way into the large, gothic styled church.

As they made their way in, everyone offered their condolences. Baby Clara didn't know what was happening but knew on some level that everything was not right. Her father picked her up and held her close so that he could still be certain his loved ones weren't all gone. They were led to the front row shortly before the service started. Flowers were everywhere and anywhere. They filled every corner of the room. People squeezed into the seats and the many that were left without a seat stood wherever a space was free. No one wanted to acknowledge it but the dark mahogany coffin with roses surrounding it drew every eye. The reverend came into view and began the service.

Reverend Murphy was an elderly man but had a voice that brought joy to the many. Today, however, his words would bring finality to a sad ending. "Greetings everyone. Today we are here to honour a loved one, a lover, a friend, a colleague and an idol to many. Charles Irving Bartowski was a man who will never be forgotten. His legacy will live on in the hearts of everyone. I met this wonderful man in my many years of service. I baptised him and performed his marriage to the love of his live, Sarah Walker. He saved my life one time too. He was that kind of man, one to risk his life to pull an old man out of the way of a moving car. I know he saved many others in his line of work too. He often confided in me to confession his fears and worries and I thought of him as a son. We have some family and friends that are going to speak about this heroic man. His wife, Sarah Bartowski."

Sarah took Casey's hand to get out of her seat. At eight months pregnant, she wasn't supposed to be up and about. Their first child's birth, Nicholas Bryce, had been complicated so the doctors were worried about her second pregnancy. Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes at the fact her children would never know their father. She stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat. The many agents stood in respect for a third of the best crime fighting team in the world. "I remember when I first met Chuck. I had broken my phone and was advised to go to the Buy More and get it fixed. Apparently, one of the staff was very sexy and talented. I agree with that statement since I met Chuck. He fixed my phone and in the middle of talking with me, well, he was talking, I was flirting, a little girl and her father needed help. Instead of blowing them off and organising a date with me, he helped them out. I think that was one of the moments I started to fall for him."

Sarah sniffed as she tried in vain to hold back the tears of how sweet and innocent Chuck was those years ago. "He saved me more times than I care to remember. We were a team and Casey was a part of it, not the 'fat kid in gym class' as he thought. We each cared for each other. Chuck had this way, you know, of tearing down walls that people built around their hearts. I was detached from everything when I met Chuck. I only cared about my next mission and I thought I was happy with it. That nerd though. I swear, every time anyone brunette even looked at him, I couldn't decide between killing them painfully or dying my hair brown. We had our ups and downs but the love was always there. I still remember the day he asked me to marry him. He had recreated our first meeting and had a model phone made. It had the ring in it and even had the loose screw. I couldn't believe I was ever that happy and then our bosses found out. No mingling with other co-workers. Officially they cautioned against it but unofficially, the invited us out for drinks and throw the bachelor/bachelorette parties."

"With children, we always wanted a couple. Not too many that we couldn't work but enough so that if Casey tried to teach them to bomb their school rivals, one could come telling on him to us. Nick was like a copy of his dad. The funny animal shapes in his brown hair and his Bartowski grin. We were even going to have another two more babies to add to the mix, one of each, little Nicola and Charles. Now our children will never see their father. All because of some fucking bastard who wanted to take over the world. I mean, couldn't we just catch a break. All Chuck did was step in front of some small children that creature wanted to murder. And he killed him. He was off the clock and he still managed to be recognised. It wasn't fair." Sarah had to be helped off the altar and Casey stood up to deliver his speech.

"I was never good at the touchy - feely crap that Bartowski always seemed to have. I'll say one thing though. In my many years of service, I've never seen a man give so much for his country and God than Charles Bartowski. Moron never seemed to concede to taking a life in duty. His motto was to capture over kill. Even the most hardened terrorist was too weak to not succumb to the amount of charm that kid had. Idiot would charge head first into a building that would be blown sky high just to save one person. I think that was one part of his personality that Walker loved and hated. Idiot made me part of the family and I'm grateful for that. Numb nuts once said that having something to lose was good and I never understood it until I saw that kid. Idiot made me Nick's Godfather, so long as I promised to make a few Godfather jokes to him. I mourn the loss of Charles Bartowski and every terrorist should do too. He was the only thing saving their lives half the time." Casey stepped down and saluted the coffin in a style befitting only the highest military personal.

Ellie tried to say something but no words could come out of her mouth. An agent led her away from the microphone and another stepped up. "Hi, I know very few of you really know me but I'm Richie Phillips. This sir was my mentor for three years at the farm and he was the best in the business. He spoke of how you can be a better spy if you are better than words. He found me on my first day. He said there was something in me that reminded me of him. He helped me to become more confident, to be able to hack into anything and to actually charm a mark without seducing her. The man her was no ordinary man. He was a God among men. He forgave others if they meant it and believed in second chances. Gandhi and Martin Luther King had nothing on this man. Mr Bartowski was truly the only person in this world who actually made it a safer, kinder, more forgiving and more embracive of science fiction place. I shall always remember you sir, and I know I won't be the only person who will be naming their first born child after you. My wife best start praying for a boy."

ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski

The group of people made their way to the cemetery. Chuck had gotten a special tombstone made by the word class carvers of marble. Sarah loved the fact that his tomebstone had so much of his character in the few words.

**Charles Irving Bartowski**

**Professional Nerd**

**World class father and husband**

**Loved and revered by many**

**A tragic loss to humanity**

**The Cardinal Rule made an exception for all things Bartowski**

Sarah was saddened by the fact that her husband was so horribly disfigured as he was murdered that they had to have a closed casket. She picked up a rose and placed it on the coffin of the love of her life. She took the gardenia from the pile of roses and placed it over the heart of the coffin. "Something to remind you that you will always come first in my book." The large pile of roses noticeable dropped as each person wanted to express some form of sadness over the loss of the great man. The coffin was lowered into the ground with the utmost care and Sarah could not help but break down at the finality of the action. As agents came over to express their condolences, General Beckman offered Sarah some comforting words. "You won't have to work another day in your life if you don't want to Sarah. Everything you need and want will be paid for. College, clothes, cars and even vacations, just promise to stay in touch." Sarah nodded.

The next visitor had Casey snapping a salute through his few stray tears. The President stood before them and shook Sarah's hands in a token of his sadness. "I am so sorry for your loss Mrs Bartowski. I cannot imagine the pain you are going through right now. I would like to inform you that in honour of the many services your husband I am having two statues built of him and being placed in Burbank and Washington. I do however wonder if you would prefer his birthdate or death date to be used for Charles Bartowski Day? It is the least I can do for the man who saved my life four times." Sarah was shocked at the honours Chuck was being given and knew instantly when she wanted his day of remembrance to be. "His birthdate, sir. I would rather celebrate on the day he came into the world than the day he he he left." The President nodded and left with the Secret Service.

ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski ChuckBartowskiChuckBartowski

Casey drove Sarah home and collected her son from the babysitter. She sat there watching his sleeping form until Casey left. She fell asleep on the rocking chair, crying at the fact her children will never know the man that was their father. She slept soundly until she began to feel pains going through her lower stomach. It was only then she noticed the wet patch on the chair. She tried to find the phone as another pain tore through her. She managed to get Casey on the phone just as another contraction hit. As she screamed into the phone, Casey shouted in a panic. "Walker, what's happening?" She gritted her teeth as another weave of pain hit her. "I'm going into labour and the fact that there less than a minute apart is very bad news. Get Ellie and Awesome and as many medical people as you can over here now!" She hung up the phone as she heard Nick crying.

She did her best to comfort him but she soon had to leave him as another contraction struck, not even half a minute behind the last one. Sarah went into the other room and tried her best to cope with the labour pains. She had been tortured before but that seemed like tickling compared to this. Everyone chose that moment to show p and Ellie and Devon had their medical equipment. "Sarah, your almost fully dilated so I can't give you any medication. John however will sacrifice his hand to help you with the pain." All through the two hours of labour, Casey had lost all feeling in his hand and was slightly loopy on pains meds for his crushed hand. The first baby, Nicola Diane was born in about one hour and Sarah was exhausted. Charles had yet to come and she felt like giving up. As she gave one final push, she heard crying. Crying of her third child, Charles Jonathan Bartowski. He had brown eyes and her blond hair. Sarah fell asleep, the weariness of the day finally hitting her breaking point. All Sarah could care about was the face that she was happily dreaming of her husband and her, kicking ass and being in love


End file.
